soujiroquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Rinwen Kiethsyr
Basics *Level: 4 (4 incremental advances), Race: High Elf, Class: Elementalist *One Unique Thing/Claim to Dominion: Rinwen is the direct conduit for the righteous, repressed rage of the Priestess. Whenever she uses her powers, she manifests refulgent, seraphic wings. A few months before the campaign began, Rinwen managed to lead the defense of the Cathedral against a great demon that threatened to undermine it. The Priestess is considering giving her a portion of the Cathedral as a reward, and the Great Gold Wyrm is impressed by her prowess at demon-slaying. *Icon Relationships: The Great Gold Wyrm positive 2, The Priestess positive 2 Ability Scores *Strength 14, modifier +2, modifier + level = +6 *Dexterity 14, modifier +2, modifier + level = +6 *Constitution 16, modifier +3, modifier + level = +7 *Intelligence 10, modifier +0, modifier + level = +4 *Wisdom 18, modifier +4, modifier + level = +8 *Charisma 18, modifier +4, modifier + level = +8 Backgrounds *Avenger of the Priestess: +3 *Leader of the Starlight Crusade: +3 *Raised in the Queen's Wood: +2 **Incremental Advance: +1 bonus to all skill checks Equipment *Waterproof elven bag *Survival and traveling gear *Ample supply of elven journeybread and clean water *Fifty-foot rope of elven silk *Magnifying glass *Elven rain cloak *Elven personal tent *Four bottles of the finest elven wine *Four crystal flasks *Four small bronzewood throwing knives *Four sets of expensive clothing *Prayer book to the gods of light *Champion-tier oil (+2 bonus) *775 gp Feats *Strong Heritage: Adventurer Stormblade (Upgrade) *Strong Heritage: Adventurer Soulsteel Strike (Upgrade) *Level 1: Adventurer: Otherworldly Strike *Level 2: Adventurer: Celestial Touch *Level 3: Adventurer: Dangerous Prey *Level 4: Adventurer: Improved Initiative *Incremental Advance: Champion: Stormblade (Upgrade) Class Features *Holy Resistance (Elemental Resistance): Rinwen has holy resistance 12+. *Metal Manipulation (Elemental Manipulation): Once per battle (or about once per minute out of battle) as a standard action, Rinwen can mend a small, mundane item of metal, or manipulate at a distance a nearby metal item for one round. Class Talents *Iron Thorns: While Rinwen is conscious and not stunned, when an enemy hits Rinwen with a melee attack and rolls a natural odd attack roll, that enemy takes 4 damage after its attack is resolved. *Weapon of Light and Lightning (Weapon of Fire): As a free action, Rinwen can summon a 1d10 heavy/martial two-handed weapon that deals holy or lightning damage. The weapon usually may not be used by others. In addition, even while this weapon is unsummoned, Rinwen can use her Intelligence or Charisma modifier in place of her Strength modifier for the purpose of all basic attacks and elementalist powers. *Strong Heritage: Rinwen gains two bonus heritage or general feats. Combat Numbers *Initiative: +10, AC: 19, PD: 17, MD: 19 *Hit Points: 80 maximum, Recoveries: 8 per day, Recovery Roll: 4d8+3 (average 21) Standard Action Basic Attacks Melee Basic Attack (Hammer of Light and Lightning) *Standard Action, At-Will *Target: One enemy engaged with Rinwen *Attack: +8 + escalation die vs. AC *Hit: 4d10+4 holy or lightning damage. *Miss: 4 holy or lightning damage. Ranged Basic Attack (Small bronzewood throwing knife) *At-Will, Standard Action *Target: One enemy nearby Rinwen *Attack: +6 + escalation die vs. AC *Hit: 4d4+2 damage. *Miss: 4 damage. Move Action Highblood Teleport *Encounter, Move Action *Effect: Rinwen can teleport to a nearby location she can see. Quick Actions Celestial Touch *Encounter (2/Heal-Up), Quick Action *Target: Rinwen or one ally next to Rinwen *Effect: The target can spend a recovery. Stormblade *Daily (Recharge 11+ after battle), Quick Action *Effect: Until the end of the battle, Rinwen may make the following attack: **At-Will, Standard Action **Target: 1d3+1 enemies in a group nearby Rinwen **Attack: +8 + escalation die vs. PD **Hit: 4d10 holy or lightning damage. **Miss: 4 holy or lightning damage. Soulsteel Strike *Daily (Recharge 16+ after battle), Quick Action *Effect: Until the end of the battle, Rinwen may make the following attack: **At-Will, Standard Action **Target: One enemy nearby Rinwen who was engaged at the start of this turn **Attack: +12 + escalation die vs. AC (crit on an 18+) **Hit: 4d10+4 holy or lightning damage. **Miss: 4 holy or lightning damage. Encounter Free Actions Otherworldly Strike *Encounter, Free Action *Trigger: Rinwen is about to make an attack. *Effect: Rinwen rolls an extra d20 and substitutes it for one roll, if she so wishes. The attack deals 1d4 extra damage on a hit. Dangerous Prey *Encounter, Free Action *Trigger: An enemy hits Rinwen with a melee attack while the escalation die is odd. *Effect: Rinwen makes a melee basic attack against the enemy. Daily Free Actions Water Flows *Daily (Recharge 16+ after battle), Free Action *Effect: This battle, Rinwen may rally once as a quick action. When Rinwen does, she may roll a saving throw against an effect a save can end. Blood for the Stone *Daily, Free Action *Trigger: Rinwen hits an enemy with an attack. *Effect: Rinwen gains temporary hit points equal to the damage dealt to that enemy.